kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikazuchi Rei
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 御雷 零 (みかずちれい) |rname = Mikazuchi Rei |epithet = The Lightning God |status = Alive |age = 26 (Kengan Ashura)Mikazuchi Rei's profile 28 (Kengan Omega) |height = 177cmChapter 89 |weight = 77kg |birthday = September 7th |gender = Male |affiliations = Mikazuchi Clan Gold Pleasure Group (formerly) |relatives = Mikazuchi Byo (grandfather) |wins = 3''1 win prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch89) 2 wins during the tournament against Nezu Masami(Ch89) and Yoroizuka Saw Paing(Ch151)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Kuroki Gensai during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch200)'' |assets = ¥1,211,400,000 |manga debut = Extra: Heroines |omega debut = |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Ono Daisuke (Japanese) Joe Hernandez (English)}} Mikazuchi Rei (御雷 零, Mikazuchi Rei; "Rei Mikazuchi"), also known as "The Lightning God" (雷神, Raijin), is an assassin from the Mikazuchi Clan and the current master of the Raishin Style. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he represented the Gold Pleasure Group as their affiliated fighter; he was one of three assassins in the tournament. Appearance Rei is an attractive young man with a youthful face, voluminous spiky black hair with two very large bangs that fall either side of his face, eyes with a bored look in them and a powerfully defined physique. Personality He is an extremely confident man, bordering on arrogance, believing himself unbeatable due to his martial arts style (though after fighting Saw Paing, he began to doubt himself). He is also obsessively in love with his employer, Kurayoshi Rino, clinging to her and burying his face in her cleavage at every opportunity he can, and looking upset whenever she is paying attention to someone else; Rei loves everything about Rino. For Rino, Rei stopped killing and swore with his lover that he would never kill again. Before this, Rei was a completely apathetic killing machine, feeling nothing special about it and never hesitating to kill people or avenge someone's death, even his father.Chapter 148 Despite all this, Mikazuchi Rei is still a fighter who wants to get stronger. After being defeated by Kuroki Gensai, he set his sights on trying to surpass him, thinking the "him" now is not enough.Chapter 201 Plot ''Kengan Ashura After failing to assassinate Kurayoshi Rino and falling in love with her instead, Rei became Gold Pleasure Group's affiliated fighter after easily defeating their best fighter at the time, Mori Masashi "The Tyrant". In his first Kengan match, Rei was faced against Iwami Heavy Industries' Hong Xiao-Hu and effortlessly stormed to victory, breaking the man's legs in the process. On board the S.S. Kengan, Rei was introduced to Rino's aides Otoichi and Mion. Always close by Rino's side, Rei was challenged by another person for his position, but he defeated the assailant in a mere 22 seconds. After arriving on Ganryu Island, he and Kure Hollis had a verbal altercation, until Rino arrived. At that he left completely ignoring Hollis' confusing question on whether he gave up his clan's creed for a woman. On the day of the tournament, Rei watched the many fights before his own with Rino, making discerning observations about the fighters while doing so. When it was time for his fight, he entered the arena representing Gold Pleasure Group in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Fighting Nezu Masami in the first round, Rei easily defeated him so fast the time was immeasurable. Afterwards, while he was cuddling Rino, Rei had an aggressive altercation with the volatile Raian but the scuffle was dissipated when Kure Erioh arrived and told Raian something that excited him and caused him to leave. Fighting against Yoroizuka Saw Paing in the second round, Rei initially attempted to confound Saw Paing with speed but realised his opponent's skeleton was too sturdy for such strikes. Changing his approach, Rei switched to close combat, rapidly attacking Saw Paing with high-accuracy strikes aimed at vital point of the head, but Saw Paing's skull was too hard. Saw Paing then tried to finish that match with his Hammer of Burma technique, but Rei cleverly countered him, greatly damaging Saw Paing. With Saw Paing rocked, Rei attacked relentlessly until he finished the fight by striking Saw Paing's chin a second time, knocking him out. After the match, Rei began to doubt his strength and needing to find a way to get stronger. In the quarter-finals, Rei fought against Kuroki Gensai. Before the match, Rei had asked Rino to help him by hypnotising him, thus combining with his own autosuggestion with her suggestion, making Rei faster than ever. Beginning the fight and initially overwhelming Kuroki, Rei began to weaken but continued fighting regardless. However, Kuroki's move predictions took effect stopping Rei from landing any strikes. Using Lightning Flash once more, Kuroki countered powerfully, seriously damaging Rei. Continuing to fight with great determination, Rei used all his strength to attack Kuroki, but it proved to be fruitless eventually ending with Kuroki knocking him out. Later, Rei was seen with Rino, who comforted him and told him that he had fought enough. However, Rei denied this and announced he would try to find a way to defeat Kuroki. After his fight, he remained and watched the rest of the tournament unfold. Kengan Omega It was stated that he was still registered as an affiliated fighter for Gold Pleasure Group, but his employer refused to allow him to participate as a political tool.Chapter 41 (Omega) Power & Abilities Mikazuchi Rei is a master of the 'Raishin Style, and is arguably the fastest fighter in the tournament in both movement and striking speed. In addition to his immense physical speed, Rei has remarkable precision in his attacks. In his first Kengan match fight against Hong Xiao-Hu, he was able to tear off five of the man's finger nails in a split-second.Extra: Heroines During his match against Nezu Masami in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he broke Hassad's record of 5 seconds for shortest Kengan match; his new record is simply "immeasurable". However, his over-reliance on speed means that opponents that he cannot defeat with speed alone, whether due to incredible defense and resilience or the ability to cope with his speed, give him a hard time. Kuroki Gensai also noted that Rei's speed was inferior to his late father's speed. However, when Rei combined his Raishin Style autosuggestion with Kurayoshi Rino's suggestion, he was able to unlock power beyond the limits of his physical capabilities;Chapter 198 in this state, Rei was able to move so quickly that not even the fighters could perceive his movements.Chapter 199 In addition to his great speed, Rei also has impressive endurance, able to continue fighting even after pushing his body far past its limits. Technique(s) Raishin Style - Dream Walking (explanation).png|Dream Walking explained Raishin Style - Dream Walking.png|Dream Walking Raishin Style, Lightning Flash1.png|Lightning Flash Raishin Style, Lightning Flash2.png|Lightning Flash Raishin Style, Lightning Flash3.png|Lightning Flash Raishin Style - Sunfire.png|Sunfire Raishin Style - Thunderclap.png|Thunderclap '''Raishin Style: The style is a mysterious assassination fist passed down through the Mikazuchi Clan for 1200 years.Chapter 40 *'Dream Walking'Chapter 148 *'Lightning Flash': Rei used this extremely fast attack to instantaneously take down Nezu Masami. He later used it against Saw Paing, but failed to inflict damaged due to the latter's immense resilience. Despite the speed of the technique making it incredibly difficult to dodge or counter, Kuroki Gensai became the first person to counter the technique during their clash. *'Sunfire': Rei used this technique to attack Saw Paing at close-range, but he failed to damage his brain due to Saw Paing's incredibly hard skull.Chapter 150 He also used this technique as his last resort to attack Kuroki Gensai, focusing the attack on his entire body, and managed to push Kuroki back, but failed to inflict even the smallest amount of damage.Chapter 200 *'Thunderclap': Rei used this technique to attack Saw Paing's head after damaging his brain having reversed the full impact of his Hammer of Burma.Chapter 151 Crescent Kick: Rei was seen utilising a crescent kick against Saw Paing. Notes & Trivia *Rei's surname (and thus the Mikazuchi's name too) comes from the Japanese deity, Takemikazuchi-no-kami. *As a member of the Mikazuchi Clan, Rei has a strong rivalry with the Kure, who are competitors in the assassination business. *Despite the creed of the Mikazuchi Clan being, "We will not accept any cases related to political strife", Rei broke it for a woman, something which utterly confounded both Kure Hollis and his grandfather Byo.Extra: Treatment4-koma: Bewilderment References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Affiliated Fighter